Peace at last, three terrors put to rest
by Tabiku Tab Iakkin
Summary: Cale, Shorty, and Gok and on a blood rage, which was bottled up by Ice for almost sixteen years! What will happen to the hero's of this newlast sage of Goten and Trunks get Kidnapped? Read and find out!
1. Peace 1

Bulma growled under her breath and tried to sit up, but she was too weak to move anything. After the small ship she'd created in record time crash into the jungle, her and the others weren't much better off than when Freiza had gotten his ass kicked by Goku. The ship was created to stand strong heat, not space. By the time they reached the atmosphere, she had everyone in it, and then the things around them exploded in fire. When they had crashed, too weak to move or unconscious, they lay where they landed until help came, surely they would sense their Ki and come running, right? ~~~~~~~~~ Goku was the first to enter the main ship, and what he saw made him scared all over again. It was a wreck, no wonder it had crash-landed on the planet where it orbited. Kovu was found, bloody and beaten near the shattered healing tanks. He didn't even move so weak was he. Vegeta entered next and knew the signs of battle when he saw it. Obviously something had happened that would warrant this kind of destruction.  
  
"What happened?" Gohan asked, coming up behind Vegeta.  
  
"A battle, what else?" Vegeta snapped, walking over to Kovu as Goku force fed him a senzu bean. With a groan he opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY!?" he demanded, jumping to his feet, battle stance ready.  
  
"Who?" Demanded Goku, "Who did this? And where are the boys?" he asked.  
  
"Ice, he did this, I'll kill him a thousand times! HOW DARE HE!" Kovu, so angry, powered up enough to destroy what was left of the ship.  
  
"Ice is dead, how could he have caused this much damage...?" Goku asked calmly.  
  
"He did something to them, I don't know what, but they seem to be stuck in a permanent blood rage, I couldn't calm them down!" he went on to explain the battle which had just occurred. ~~~~~~ Ice, having just checked into hell, laughed his head off at Freiza's face. "So little brother, what did you do to them?" Freiza finally asked.  
  
"Well, I might have forgotten to mention that once the chips were removed, it would release 16 years worth of blood lust in just a short while. The universe will be destroyed! HAHAHAHAH!" Ice said, laughing evilly. It was true. A saiya-jin unable to release their blood lust, bottles the chemicals that causes it, up in their body and stores it until they can release it.  
  
"Isn't that when they go into their monkey forms?" King Cold asked his son.  
  
"Yes father, it is," With that the evil Ice-jin family laughed evilly until they started coughing badly... ~~~~~ Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. That was the only thought going Through Cale's mind. Gok and Shorty had the same thought too. They floated around in space, their forms were human like though, to far gone to transform into their ape aspects. The ship they traveled in was small, but it would do. Once they landed on a planet, they quickly destroyed it, thankfully it was an empty desert planet with no life.  
  
But that didn't stop them from destroying the rest of the planets in the same galaxy. They were all uninhabitable and that was a good thing, but not every galaxy they traveled too would be uninhabited. One such galaxy came up on their sensors...  
  
Danki smiled as she fought her best friend in a playful match, "Watch it Fuyu, you just might break a nail!" she taunted, smiling evilly as the white haired girl attempted to attack her. Heitai, another friend, smirked and charged forward intent on ending the battle quickly. However, it never got that far because they were interrupted.  
  
"What in the seven hells is that!?" Danki yelled. As the strongest of the three female warriors of their galaxy, she was the one to take charge. The red haired girl stood tall, her storm gray eyes flashing dangerously as the ship landed.  
  
Fuyu stood to the right of her, her bleach blond hair was cut short as not to get in the way of a major battle. Her eyes were a nice violet shade, speaking strongly of her intelligence and knowledge of battle.  
  
Heitai stood to the left of Danki, her hair was darker than the other two, but her stance told of many years of training. Her eyes were the deepest blue imaginable. (A/n Yes more so than Bulma's AND Videl's!)  
  
The ship landed and out walked three red-eyed part saiya-jins. The girls looked at them as an enemy and that most definitely isn't what the men standing there thought of them as.  
  
'Who are they?' Gok thought softly.  
  
'They have a calming aurora, maybe...' Shorty started to think.  
  
'Yes, lets take them with us; we'll spare this galaxy. Take them with us, and they will help rid us of this...hunger to destroy...'  
  
'Yes,' the other two thought in sync with Cale's thought process.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Well, this is the next chapter, what do you think? Should I change it any? What do you think of the battle of the wills; brains against brawn, leader pitted against leader? Review and let me know!  
  
Tabiku Iakkin 


	2. Peace 2

Denki glowered as she looked at Cale, whom was smirking at her. His tail, which at some point or another grew, whipped behind him in a lazy fashion. Denki felt an immeasurable amount of pressure on her mind. She winced in pain. Fuyu collapsed to her knees, nearly passing out from the pain. Heitai winced slightly, but didn't fall.  
  
"Grab Fuyu and get her outta here, then return, try and come up with a strategy..." she didn't get a chance to speak again as Cale charged her forward, knocking her backward into a rock.  
  
"Fighters, take them," Cale ordered to the other two. Heitai didn't get a chance to move towards Fuyu, who now stood her ground, before they were attacked.  
  
"What is your purpose here?!" Heitai demanded, knocking Gok's hands away from her and getting in a good hit to the stomach, however he was not down for long.  
  
"To take you of course," Cale, whispered in her ear, before the real fight began...  
  
~~~  
  
Bulma dragged herself to her feet, "Alright, I'm tired of acting all weak, let's go, when I see Vegeta, boy is he in trouble!" so deep in her rage, she didn't notice the mental block Vegeta had put up between them to keep himself sane. Else he would have known they were alive. Slowly Videl came too, wincing in pain as her should, which was dislocated, was jostled as she stood up.  
  
"It's time to take this into our own hands!" Chi-chi growled, standing up and helping Videl relocate her shoulder.  
  
"I agree," Seeasa said, looking around. As a saiya-jin, she healed quickly enough to where her Ki could allow her to search the area for life.  
  
"I couldn't use these in space because they weren't fit for it, but now that were on earth, I don't see why not!" Bulma growled, pulling out a pack of capsules and taking out a ship. Grinning the others gathered around as they threw it on the ground...  
  
~~~~  
  
The six males finally found the capsule box that held all the spare ships, and took off into space.  
  
"If I were on a blood lust, I'd want to destroy something," Goku pointed out.  
  
"Brilliant deduction Kakkarott! You should be a detective of the obvious!" Vegeta snarled, shoving the dimwitted saiya-jin aside and moving towards the console. He did a wide rang scan of the area and found a system that was no longer there.  
  
"We past that system to get to this one, and now it's not there, I guess we follow the path of destruction," Trunks said wisely, thinking that he was forgetting something.  
  
"Fine!" Vegeta said, shoving Trunks into the pilots seat.  
  
When they reached the galaxy, they looked at the dust and debris all over the place. "Man, I'm glad this system wasn't inhabited. Hey look, there's a disturbance on one of the planets in the next galaxy, lets check it out, they couldn't have gotten far!" Trunks pointed out on the map...  
  
~~~~  
  
"What...are...we...gonna...do?" panted Fuyu, whom had finally come around to fight. She held her side tightly, trying to stop the blood flow and stay on her feet at the same time.  
  
"We are gonna fight to the death, that's what!" Denki growled, glaring at Cale. "We're not gonna let them kill everyone we love on this planet!" she added forcefully, her own breath starting to come in short bursts. Heitai was the only one whom had continued to actually fight instead of being stalked because Denki was trying to protect the weaker Fuyu. There was the sound of something landing, and she looked behind her.  
  
"SEIKI, GET OUT OF HERE!" she yelled, but it was too late. True, the fighter that arrived was slightly stronger than her; she knew he was no match against the fighters from another world. Fuyu's attacker went after him and the leader continued his relentless attack on her. Another plane landed and Kokoro came out, another male of the planet.  
  
"KOKORO!" Fuyu cried out, but in vain. Denki's attacker was momentarily distracted by the new arrival and right after that one, another landed. Tama showed up and knocked Heitai away before her aggressor could hit her again. The three girls all but collapsed on the ground. Fuyu nearly passed out from blood lose; her wound would not stop bleeding. All of a suddenly, the one whom had attacked Fuyu knocked his opponent to the side and flew towards her.  
  
Scared shitless, she got to her feet and backed away. However, he wasn't nearly as bad off as she was and was faster. He fazed out and fazed before her, holding her neck in a grip that had her off the ground. He used his free hand to press lightly to the wound, forming a Ki ball where it seared the flesh, causing the wound to stop bleeding. Fuyu would have screamed in agony had her oxygen not been cut off. She passed out before he finished.  
  
Shorty told the other two he was returning to the ship with his prize. He didn't want her to die on him and she was already beyond normal healing techniques. Once he reached the ship he gently stripped her down to her underwear and put her in a regeneration suit.  
  
She woke up some time in the middle of this, wondering why he was slipping some kind of sports bra over her head. She fought back, but he just grunted and did as he pleased, getting her dressed and in the machine, which she tried to get out of. He smirked, holding the sleeping mask to her face and cradling her struggling body like a parent would a child. Fuyu clawed at his hands, leaving blood trails on them, but he just rocked her body gently, the gentle swaying motion mixed with the drugs quickly lulled her exhausted body to sleep against her will.  
  
He made sure the mask was secure before he set her body to where it was comfortable, inside the healing tank. Quickly, as soon as he closed the lid, blue, healing liquid filled the tank to the brim, allowing all hurts to slowly numb and heal. A peaceful look came upon her face and Shorty watched anxiously for her eyes to open once again...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HEY! Guys guess what, the names I gave actually have a MEANING! No they are not there just to sound funny. Here is what their names mean.  
  
1. Fuyu - winter 2. Heitai - solider 3. Denki - spring 4. Kokoro - mind, spirit, heart 5. Tama - soul spirit 6. Seiki - mind, spirit, life energy  
  
Anyway, please review and tell me whatcha think?  
  
- Tabiku Iakkin 


	3. Peace 3

Heitai wasn't in a much better position than Fuyu at the moment. "Stupid Tama!" she glared at the fallen body of her brother and sighed, knowing that the invaders were purposely going easy on them, and only them. She took one look are her opponent, who only smirked at her and charged forward. She managed to block the next attack and give a counter attack, but she couldn't block the next one and went flying back into a large rock, which her body flew halfway through before stopping. It was there that she realized she was out of energy and could fight no longer. Her fear finally sank in as the man stepped up to the entrance of the newly formed body cave...  
  
~~~~  
  
Bulma looked around, this wasn't right. "Alright, I see the battle field, but I don't see them, what's going on here?" She asked the others.  
  
"Lets go home and track the ship, see if they went back there thinking that they went back there to get the boys," Pan suggested.  
  
"Your right, lets try there!" Chi-chi quickly agreed.  
  
"Alright, Capsule Corp. it is!" Bulma turned the ship northeast...  
  
~~~  
  
Vegeta cursed as he landed on the surface of the planet. He could already feel the ki's of his grandson. They flew towards the power points that kept spiking every now and then...  
  
~~~  
  
Heitai gasped in agony. This couldn't be possible! It had to be a bad dream! She blinked at the bright lights around her and fought against he strong hands that changed her clothing into the form fitting black outfit that her best friend wore. The said friend was found floating peacefully inside of a tank.  
  
"Rocking helps," was all Shorty said, before turning back to the person in the tank.  
  
"Rocking?" Gok frowned, grabbing the mask and placing it over Heitai's nose and mouth. She fought and clawed at his hands, Gok rocked her back and forth, holding her like a baby. Slowly her hands dropped to her sides and she was placid enough that he could place her in the tank gently, rearranging her limps to be comfortable before he secured the mask and filled the tank, taking watch over her...  
  
~~~  
  
Vegeta growled as he charged forward, not even landing like the others before he grabbed the female and threw her towards Kovu, who caught her practically limp form. The two titans clashed in an awesome show of power.  
  
"Who are you?" Denki asked shakily, standing up on her own.  
  
"Here, eat this, it will heal you," Kovu said gently, handing her a small green bean. She reluctantly took it and, surprise, surprise she was healed.  
  
"Wha...how?!" she demanded.  
  
"We are his relatives, don't mind him we'll take him home as soon as his blood lust calms down, though you were doing a good job of keeping him preoccupied..." Goku said.  
  
"GOKU NO BAKA!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Do you know why he was going so easy on you?" Kovu asked.  
  
"No, why?" she asked, rubbing her arm, which had been previously broken.  
  
"Because he was taking you as a mate, and didn't want you seriously injured..." Kovu started but was cut off by a very furious female.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? THEY JUST POUNDED MY BEST FRIENDS INTO THE GROUND AND RAN OFF THEM! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU..." she didn't finish her sentence before a large blast rocked the ground, knocking Denki back into Heitai's body cave. Denki flew out of the hole and fought against Cale, whom had just knocked Vegeta away with said blast.  
  
Vegeta lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, wincing, watching the fight, and trying to get to his feet at the same time. "Damnit, this is my fight!" he snarled, finally standing. "There is no way that weakling female can stand up to him!" said female went flying through the air, only to create a creator in the ground. Boy was she going to hurt in the morning...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SO! What do you think of this new installment of my story? Do you like or do you hate?  
  
-Tabiku Iakkin 


	4. Peace 4

Denki climbed warily to her feet, she would not give in just yet. Quickly she assessed the situation. She had several wounds, not to mention that she could barely stand. Her arm was bent at an odd angle, meaning that it was broken.  
  
Her aggressor was young, laughing at her softly. He was also going soft on her, and as the other one said, that is bad, very bad. "Boy do these guys have strange mating customs." Denki thought quickly, dodging the next attack only to get knocked into the same cave Heitai created, again, but this time by the gravity defying hair guy.  
  
"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE INTERRUPTING MY FIGHT?!" Vegeta demanded, attacking Cale head on. Denki struggled to pull herself to her feet, but failed miserably as she collapsed to the ground, clutching her arm. Kovu tried to get near her to give another of those sensu beans to her, but he got blasted back by Cale, who kept a close eye on her.  
  
"Damn, we can't get close!" Kovu shouted to the others, backing away slightly. "We need a distraction!" he ordered Gohan and Goku.  
  
"But this is Vegeta's fight..." Goku said hesitantly, not sure weather to help or not.  
  
"DO YOU WANT HER TO DIE?" Kovu shouted, glaring.  
  
"Alright, alright, come on Gohan, Goten, Trunks, lets get going," Goku said, powering up...  
  
~~~~  
  
"Where are they? The ship is destroyed! There are several other ships currently in use, but who knows which one they're on?" Bulma glowered. The other females were currently sitting at a table, drinking tea.  
  
"They are so in trouble," Pan declared.  
  
"That's right!" Videl snapped.  
  
"Ohh they are SO grounded!" Chi-chi added.  
  
"When I get my hands on Kovu, he's gonna regret the day he was born!" Seeasa glowered, smashing her cub down on the table, shattering it into a million pieces.  
  
"When Goten gets home, the couch will be his mate for life!" Bra declared.  
  
"That's my girl!" Bulma cheered, absently she thought, 'Vegeta please be okay.' Similar thoughts ran through the other females' heads as they each looked towards the window and the storm gray sky...  
  
~~~  
  
'This can't be!' Denki thought, struggling to breath. A few moments ago, she'd managed to get to her feet, only to get blasted with what the spiky haired guy called a "BIG BANG ATTACK." She winced as she fell to the ground. The rock/mountain was disintegrated, and how she survived she didn't know, but her body was totaled! She couldn't move her arms or her legs, and she suspected several broken ribs and a punctured lung, at best. It was then that a shadow fell over her face.  
  
With the dust now clear, she noticed her aggressor standing over her, holding his arms out to block the attack. If she had gotten this injured, how must he be with the brunt of the attack? Warily she considered passing out to stop the pain, but then decided against it because she would be carried away like the others.  
  
She winced, closing her eyes tight as a wave of pain racked from her lung and down. Her wheezing for air must have caught the man's attention because he turned, noticing that the Big Bang Attack hadn't been the only one fired. A stray ki bomb from the 'distraction' had hit her also. Glowering under his breath, he extended his Ki until it encompassed him and the female.  
  
'Shorty, start the ship, take off now!' he grunted, the urge to kill the entire solar system strong in his blood. He barely sent a glared at Vegeta before the girl disappeared. The group blinked, looking at Cale, trying to figure out just what happened. Kovu suddenly stepped forward and blasted Cale with as much power as he could muster.  
  
Cale winced at the attack, his blood red eyes looking towards his father, who he did not recognize as such. He did recognize him as an enemy though, because he sent an equally strong blast back at him and the others.  
  
All of a sudden, Goku realized how bad the situation really was and transformed to SSJ 4. Cale, noticing the power raise and knowing that with the females and his 'brothers' still on the planet, he could not fight him. Growling an oath, he too disappeared much like the girl had a few moments before.  
  
The others quickly flew towards the ship, following the one now leaving the planet's atmosphere. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks managed to bring the three fallen men of the planet with them...  
  
~~~  
  
Cale walked down the hallway with his prize. Miraculously she was still breathing and still awake. He glanced down at her, his eyes changing from blood red to black and back again. She couldn't speak of course, so injured was she. 'Really she should have stayed down,' he briefly thought before he entered the Regeneration Tank room. He noticed the other two females and smirked. Quickly he set the injured female inside of the tank, pressing the mask to her face and quickly securing it. Denki attempted to remove the mask, but her hands were slapped away as the lid closed and the tank filled. She beat against the glass a few moments, but then the drugs from the mask kicked in and her arms drifted in the water, limp. Her grey eyes closed slowly, everything blurring blue...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So whatcha think? Is it any good?  
  
-Tabiku Iakkin 


	5. Peace 5

'This is not happening,' Heitai thought warily, slowly opening her eyes. For the first few seconds her view was blissfully unfocused, and then the water drained away and her body was forced to rest against the back of the tank as the drugs wore off. Limply she knocked her mask away, looking around the room and frowning.  
  
Heitai then noticed her painless state and her brain jump started, making her sit up rather quickly, inspecting herself head to toe. She noticed that she only wore the form-fitting suit. It was something that fit well in the mind of a fighter. Heitai warily got to her knees, pushing the unresisting capsule shell-like-thing open and stepping out. Immediately she noticed Fuyu missing, for she had caught a glimpse of her before she had been changed and put into the tank. However, she was shocked when she found Denki floating in a tank next to hers. Immediately she started pressing buttons to try and release her.  
  
"Now I wouldn't want to go and do that," a voice breathed in her ear, grasping her hands in a death like grip. "You need nourishments, come," Gok growled, dragging her away from the console and towards the door. However, she fought hard against him, struggling. "If you continue doing that, you might destroy something in this room that could kill your friend, and that might make Cale angry, and getting him angry is a very bad thing, especially when his mate is on the line..." Gok warned, smirking over his shoulder. Immediately Heitai stopped her struggles and glared, waiting until they were far enough from the room that she could continue. By then they had entered what was obviously the kitchen.  
  
"FUYU!" Heitai cried out, surprised.  
  
"Heitai! I'm glad your okay, have something to eat; they're not half bad cooks. And don't worry about drugs, I watched them make it all," Fuyu consoled her friend. Warily the girl yanked her arm away from Gok and took a seat at the table. Gok continued to smirk as he left he room. The walls seemed to glow a bluish color before the two could blink. "Force field, I can't crack it and I can't blast it. Hell, I can't even turn on the microwave over there," Fuyu pointed to the machine on the counter as she took a long drink from her cup.  
  
"Hmm, it any good?" Heitai asked, taking a bit of the meat, which happened to be the closest.  
  
"It's half decent, I wonder how Denki is doing? She was the worst off. But let me tell you what I know thus far. We were all placed in some kind of regeneration tubs that healed us in record time, and I only gained a small scar near my stomach, which won't even be seen in a few years. Now, that just about sums up everything I know, how bout you?" Fuyu said quickly through bites of her meal.  
  
"Well, now I know as much as you know," Heitai said, quickly cleaning her plate. Then she stood and tried to find a way around the damn force field...  
  
Denki groaned, her head felt like it was getting ready to burst. Something kept trying to push itself inside her mind, but she kept fighting it back. The presence near the outside of her mind seemed to be angry, frustrated, which was causing her headache. Slowly, she tried a different, none aggressive approach to the new entity in her mind, now if only it would work.  
  
Shh, calm down, what is it that you seek? She asked in her mind, directing the thought towards the being. Immediately her mind was filled with thoughts and feelings, as she was pulled into her enemy's mind.  
  
Who are you? She asked the being standing before her, the one that had literally kicked her ass not a few hours, or even days ago. Thoughts and images were forced into her mind, making her headache worse than it was. Her mental self fell to her knees and the being was immediately at her side, soothing her and slowly the thoughts, however, he did not speak once. One by one he fed her images.  
  
A training session, an infant stage, his friends, Ice kept popping up a lot, along with Freiza and a few others she'd rather not know about. However this was obviously important to him, as he was taking such good care not to hurt her. He cradled her mental form, rocking her back and forth, his mind massaging hers, getting rid of her headache. The pressure suddenly stopped and she opened her eyes.  
  
Denki looked around the room with a frown. Everything was a hazy blue as her motor functions returned to her and she moved her arms and legs. As soon as the tank liquid drained past her head, she removed the mask and stretched as much as she could before she opened the tank. Dripping wet in her normal clothing, she glared at Cale who appeared before her, helping her out of the tank and wrapped a towel around her shoulders.  
  
"Stay calm, do not yet panic," he ordered coldly, his eyes pure, blood red.  
  
"I should say the same to you," she grumbled, just as her stomach protested its emptiness.  
  
"It is time for you to eat, but first change into this, it's dry," he commanded shoving a dry uniform into her hands and turning his back to give her privacy. Obviously he still did not trust her alone and felt that he was the dominant person because he had won the battle, but if it hadn't been for the monkey, she would never had been in this situation in the first place! Grumbling under her breath, she looked around the room once more before she started changing her clothes. She found nothing of use except that both of her friends were missing and that was always a bad sign...  
  
~~~ You know I really shouldn't be doing this cause you people liked my other chapters and your reviewed, but you obviously don't like this one, so I think I am going to stop it soon just because no one likes it anymore. Sides, I can't know if you don't tell me what you think!  
  
Tabiku Iakkin 


End file.
